


In the Garden

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [9]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Edward’s hand found Thomas’ and he took it, squeezing gently.





	In the Garden

The sun shone down in the garden and birds flitted between bushes and trees around them. Edward practiced navigating with his stick, Thomas by his side. Edward brought them to a corner of the garden, his stick finding a bench.  
“Is this a bench?”  
“It is, Lieutenant.”  
“Good.”  
Edward sat down and invited Thomas to sit with him.  
“It seems peaceful here.”  
“It’s quiet and very beautiful.”  
“And there’s nobody else around?”  
“No.”  
“Good.”  
Edward’s hand found Thomas’ and he took it, squeezing gently. 

They sat like that for a while, surrounded by the peace and tranquility of the garden.


End file.
